Talk:Tornear
Concerns * Majority of the history is needed. --Skyfeather '95 17:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) * Double check apprentices list --Skyfeather '95 17:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) * Bookcheck needed. --Skyfeather '95 17:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) * Could use some quotes. 00:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I will do quotes if you like. Do you think I should do Tornear's patrol while Fireheart is going to get his nine lives for a main quote, or him in the clans decide?Ambershine223 (talk) 16:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Did it. Ambershine223 (talk) 19:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Again,it says in The Darkest Hourthat Firestar saw Tornear lying motionless.The doesn't necessarliy mean hes dead. --JayfeatherTalk 18:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC) New Picture? It says he is an Elder in The Fourth Apprentice, so Tornear's picture should be changed to the Elder picture. Gingerpelt 00:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll reserve it right away--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:59, December 11, 2009 Sorry Snowfall. I kinda deleted some of the end of yours. but finally tornear is an elder! i never thought she was going to make him an elder. 23:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Nicked Ear Where does it say he has a nick in his ear?SNOWSTORMLast one to the Great Sycamore is crow food! 20:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) And yes, there is no ciatation or reference for it.--'Earthstorm' [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 04:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about even more things :3 Where does it say he is a gray tabby tom? In the alligenices of the books I checked it all says just tabby tom. Again, no refernce or ciatation.--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 04:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll check some of the books for citations. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 06:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I just found where it says he's a gray tabby, but it looks as if someone has already gotton the citation xD [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 07:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Rising Storm, Page 63 ' A gray tabby warrior called Tornear was beside him, his back arched and his claws unsheathed.' Emberstarfireclan 15:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) As for the nick in his ear, his name is 'Tornear isn't it? Emberstarfireclan 15:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Names aren't always based on appearences.Ambershine223 (talk) 17:41, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Tornear or Turnear? Have you noticed that Tornear was called Turnear in sunset? it was when he and Onestar went to Firestar to discuss Sol. Just wanted to let you know. FiercestarLeader of RiverClan 23:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Where? If you can cite it, then it can be added to the article, in the Trivia section. Just find the page number. 21:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I read that too.[[User:Ducksplash|'''Mountain]][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 13:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Tornear's Picture Why would his name be Tornear if he doesn't have a torn ear? I think a torn ear should be in his picture. :That'd be making an assumption based on his name. Unless we get a quote that says he actually has a torn ear, it'll stay as it is. Shuckle* (talk) 19:04, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :And besides the lack of citation that states directly that Tornear was named after a torn ear, PCA is closed, so no edits to any pixels will be made right now. Take Brokenstar for example; Lizardstripe assumed he was named after the bend in his tail, but Yellowfang said it was really after her broken heart. That there proves in itself that, although it seems like it, not all cats are named for their appearance. Sunpath (talk) 22:43, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Out of curiousity, do you know when PCA open again?Neonstar (talk) 23:06, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar :There is no set date for when PCA is to be opened again, I don't believe. Sunpath (talk) 23:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Crowfeather's Father? It is mentioned in one of the Power of three or Onen of the stars series that he is Crowfeathers father. It said something like Crowfeather admired his fathers courage or tornear gazed at his mate in awe as she was announced deputy of windclan --Heatherspark (talk) 11:27, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Crowfeather's father is Deadfoot, not Tornear. I'm a dummy!!! I'm sure I knew that! Lol--Heatherspark (talk) 10:20, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Tornear's Main Quote The referencing is done incorrectly, according to my copy, anyway. His main quote is nowhere near page 53 of Forest Of Secrets. 07:40, September 12, 2015 (UTC)